


Our Little Monkey

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, fs!baby, just another drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz-Simmons have something important to tell their daughter....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was requested by Anonymous on my tumblr, and it fits into my[ AU series](http://hollyfitzsimmons.tumblr.com/tagged/fs%21baby) over there as well.

Fitz glanced over at his wife, who was wringing her hands together nervously. Her long, dark hair was tied into a pony-tail, and her cheeks were brighter than usual. Fitz glanced down at his watch; just a few more minutes, and Maria would be back from watching Daisy and May train together.

The silence in the room was broken when Jemma started to babble; “What if she doesn’t take it well, Fitz? She’s already five, I mean at that age-”

“Most kids want siblings at that age, Jem. Monkey’s going to take it just fine. The main problem we have is picking a new nickname, because I don’t think Monkey’s going to give her’s up.” Fitz joked. Jemma sighed, and sat down on one of their reading chairs.

“I hope you’re right,” Jemma mumbled.

“I always am,” Fitz retorted. Before Jemma could reply, the door to their ‘apartment’ burst open, a small figure bounded up toward her father, her brown pig-tails swinging. 

“Mummy, Daddy! Daisy took down May!” Maria cried, eyes sparkling and a grin on her face. “You should have seen it!”

“Oooh,” Fitz said, “Daisy might want to watch out; May eventually get’s her revenge. Just ask Lance.”

Maria laughed, and Jemma stood up from her chair. “Maria, honey, we’ve got something we’d like to tell you.”

Maria’s smile faded, and a concerned frown appeared on her face; “You’re not going on a mission again, are you?”

“Wha-no, no, Monkey. We’re not leaving. I don’t think Mummy will be able to soon,” Fitz assured her.

Maria frowned again, “Why?”

Jemma glanced nervously at Fitz, and they exchanged a silent conversation together before Jemma gave Fitz a small nod of encouragement. Fitz bent down beside Maria. “Well, something fantastic is going to happen in a few months.”

“What’s that? Are we getting a cat?” Maria asked excitedly, her cheeks flushing.

“I wouldn’t trust your Mum with a cat, Monkey. I still don’t. Anyway, you’re going to get something better than a cat.”

“What’s that, then?”

Fitz took a deep breath. He really was no expert in this. He’d barely managed to keep it together telling the rest of the team the first time. And he wasn’t sure if he was explaining this right. “You’re going to be a big sister.”

The room was silent for a moment, and Fitz could practically see the gears turning in Maria’s head. Despite being just five, the girl was really, really clever. Her eyes went wide, and she turned to her mother for confirmation.

Jemma nodded, “It’s true, Monkey.”

Maria’s frown was instantly replaced by a grin. “Really?” She was practically bouncing up and down. She threw her arms around Fitz, and then turned and ran to hug her Mom.

“Don’t worry, Little Monkey,” Maria whispered, “I’ll keep ya safe.”

Jemma and Fitz exchanged a small look, both smiling as Maria continued to hug her Mother, and unborn little sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well that's that for this fic! But keep an eye open...little Maria Fitzsimmons may make a return someday....  
> Comments are welcome! :)


End file.
